tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Yudan Sezu ni Ikou
'Yudan Sezu ni Ikou' (油断せずに行こう) is a solo song that is sung by various TeniMyu Tezukas and Seigaku casts. Shirota Yuu, the second-generation Tezuka, sings it in the first Best Actors Series. Performed In: *The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 3rd *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 6th *The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhoji *Dream Live 7th *Seigaku vs. Hyotei *Dream Live 2011 *Seigaku Farewell Party *Best Actors Series 001 Yudan Sezu ni Ikou (1st Season Version) Romaji= Yudan sezu ni ikou oretachi wa mada mada Ki wo hikishimete ikou suki wo miseruna Katsu ka makeruka wa tatakau mono no kokoro ga keshidai Arata na kessoku arata na kizuna Teni te wo kasanete mugen no POWER umi dashite yukou Yudan sezu ni ikou Hansei wa hitsuyou da GUTS wo himete ikou eri wo tadase yo Zenshin zenrei omae no soko chikara wo misete kure Arata na kessoku arata na kizuna Teni te wo kasanete mugen no POWER umi dashite yukou Yaruze! Oretachi no atarashii START da! |-| Kanji= 油断せずに行こう　俺達はまだまだ 気を引き締めていこう　隙を見せるな 勝つか負けるかは　戦う者の心がけ次第 新たな結束　新たな絆 手に手を重ねて　無限のパワー　生み出していこう 油断せずに行こう　反省は必要だ ガッツを秘めて行こう　襟を正せよ 全身全霊　お前の底力を見せてくれ 新たな結束　新たな絆 手に手を重ねて　無限のパワー　生み出していこう やるぜ　俺達の新しいスタートだ |-| English= To be edited. Yudan Sezu ni Ikou (2009 Version) Romaji= Tezuka: Kui wa nokosenai, subete wo toshite kono shiai ni tachimukau Katsu tame ni ikite kita Akirameru koto wa shinu koto to onaji Itami no mukou ni kanarazu aru hazu Jibun honrai no sugata Minna no tomo ni yukou, chouten made yukou Ore wa hanpana kakugo de kono COURT ni tatsu ki wa nai, dakara Minna to tomo ni yukou, chouten made yukou Seigaku wo Nihon no TOP ni suru tame nara Ore wa inochigake no tenisu wo suru Yudan sezu ni ikou, oretachi wa mada mada Ki wo hikishimete ikou, suki wo miseru na Seigaku: Katsu ka, makeru ka wa, tatakau mono no kokoro dake shidai Tezuka: Yudan sezu ni ikou, kui wa nokosenai |-| Kanji= 悔いは残せない　 全てを賭けして　この試合に立ち向かう 勝つために生きてきた　 あきらめる事は死ぬことと同じ 痛みの向こうに　必ずあるはず 自分本来の姿 みんなと共に行こう 頂点まで行こう 俺は半端な覚悟でこのコートに立つ気はない　だから　 みんなと共に行こう 頂点まで行こう 青学を日本のトップにするためなら 俺は命がけのテニスをする 油断せずに行こう　俺たちはまだまだ 気を引き締めていこう　隙を見せるな 勝つか負けるかは　戦う者の心がけ次第 油断せずに行こう　悔いは残せない |-| English= Tezuka: I won't allow regret to remain, I will risk everything in this fight I have always lived for the sake of victory Giving up is the same as dying Beyond the pain I can surely find The true me Let us go together everyone, go to the very top I don't intend to stand on the court with a half-hearted resolution, so Let us go together everyone, go to the very top If Seigaku can become the best of Japan like this Then I will play tennis at the risk of my life Let's not be careless, we're still only halfway there Let's sharpen our senses, don't show a single opening Seigaku: Victory or defeat, that only depends on the heart of the ones who fight Tezuka: Let's not be careless, don't let regret remain Yudan Sezu ni Ikou (2011 Version) Romaji= To be edited. |-| Kanji= 上には上がいる　それが誰かは分からない ランキングの上下ではなく　試合の相手全てに気をつけろ 勝ち負けが全てだと　あえてお前達に言おう 目の前にいる敵それはお前のテニスを殺すかも　しれん この世に絶対はない　必然すら否定してしまう力がある 勝敗を決めてしまう　矛盾などどこにでも　転がっている どんなに鍛えても　それに確実性はない 練習も何もせずとも　お前に打ち勝つ輩もいるだろう だから　油断せずに行こう 勝敗に情けはない　判りきっているだろうが 立ち向かう相手がもしもお前の明日を消したらどうする？ だから　油断せずに行こう 一歩一歩確実に　足元を見極めよう 偶然に頼らず　自分の力を見極めていこう 自分を律していこう　（自分を律していこう） 反省というエナジー　（反省というエナジー） 必ず起爆剤に変え　（必ず起爆剤に変え） この力を超えていこう　（この力を超えていこう） 自分の力を超えていこう |-| English= To be edited. Sources *Inarikami's LJ *TeniMyu-Lyrics @ Blogspot *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music